Nitride semiconductors have a large band gap as compared with silicon semiconductors. For this reason, a high breakdown voltage may be realized in semiconductor devices that use nitride semiconductors as the semiconductor material. However, the breakdown voltage may decrease because of a strong electric field locally caused by an increasing ON current when the semiconductor device is a transistor. An increased breakdown voltage is required in such a semiconductor device.